In The Name of Rose: Into Darkness
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Sejak membeli cermin dua arah di toko Borgin and Burkes, hidup Rose Weasley berubah total. Ia tak hanya mendapat teman baru yang sangat tampan tapi juga kejutan-kejutan lain yang mengerikan. "Aku sudah melihat hatimu, Rose Weasley dan hatimu milikku." WARNING: DARK! TRAGEDY!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Rose Weasley dan Tom Riddle Jr.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** _Dark. Character death._ Sesuai dengan genre _fic_; tragedi, tak ada akhir bahagia di cerita ini.

* * *

Sebagai seorang gadis pandai dan berakal, Rose Weasley tentu tahu kalau segala sesuatu yang overdosis bisa berdampak buruk. Ibaratnya, seperti pepatah yang biasa disenandungkan ibundanya tercinta, _curiosity killed the cats_ atau rasa ingin tahu berlebihan berisiko membawa dampak negatif di kemudian hari.

Meski sejak kecil rutin mendengar peribahasa tersebut, Rose tak serta-merta mengurangi watak ingin tahunya yang kelewat batas. Tabiat yang terkadang membuat sepupu-sepupunya geregetan dan mencapnya Nona-Ingin-Tahu-Segala.

Bicara tentang sepupu-sepupunya, Rose jadi teringat sepupu laki-lakinya yang paling bandel dan penuh semangat, James Sirius Potter.

Gara-gara putra sulung keluarga Potter itulah Rose jadi terjebak di lorong kelam Knockturn Alley. Terperangkap di jalanan berlumut penuh debu yang konon dihuni banyak penyihir hitam mematikan. Penyihir kejam tak berperikemanusiaan yang kabarnya hobi menjadikan gadis-gadis naif seperti dirinya sebagai santapan malam mereka.

Untuk yang satu itu, Rose tak berhalusinasi. Sepuluh menit lalu, di gerbang depan Knockturn Alley, Rose sudah berpapasan dengan nenek tua keriput yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

Tersenyum memamerkan gigi taring yang membuat ikan hiu pemburu cemburu, tukang sihir pendek kisut itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Rose melalui sepasang manik matanya yang sepucat susu.

"Domba gemukku yang malang, apa kau tersesat?" si nenek bertanya dengan nada simpati palsu, mendekati Rose dengan langkah terseret-seret.

Memaku Rose dengan netranya yang berkilap ganjil, si nenek menjulurkan tangan sekurus tengkoraknya. Mempertontonkan deretan kuku seruncing cakar baja. Kuku mengerikan yang bisa mengoyak tulang sekeras apapun dalam satu detak jantung.

Sadar keadaan tak menguntungkan, Rose langsung berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Menyelip-nyelip di antara penyihir yang memadati gerbang utama Knockturn Alley, Rose berhasil meloloskan diri dari nenek lampir yang jelas-jelas berniat menyantapnya itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit berkelebat tak tentu arah, Rose menghentikan langkahnya di tikungan terakhir. Menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya di tembok batu bata yang retak-retak, Rose merutuki insiden horor yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya itu.

"Domba gemukku?! Astaga... astaga..." sengal Rose terengah-engah, menata napasnya yang memburu gara-gara terlalu cepat berpacu.

_Kalau begitu, lekas kembali ke The Burrow, Rose. Jangan cari penyakit atau mengantar nyawa secara cuma-cuma di sini._

Lagi-lagi, hati kecil Rose yang sedari awal perjalanan menjerit tak setuju kembali menyuarakan keberatannya. Keberatan yang sialnya dikalahkan oleh sikap nekat, perangai keras kepala plus rasa ingin tahu yang menggila.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kalah! Aku tidak mau kalah dari siapapun juga. Tidak juga James, Lily atau Scorpius!" Rose memekik lirih, meringis sedih saat nama Scorpius meluncur dari lidahnya.

Menghela napas getir, Rose tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama Scorpius. Berkali-kali melafalkan nama seorang pemuda yang dicintainya diam-diam.

Cinta rahasia yang ironisnya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta terpendamnya yang tak kesampaian. Cinta terselubung yang celakanya lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya, gadis biasa yang tak punya apa-apa selain otak dan rasa ingin tahu hiperbola.

Menatap nanar gundukan toko bobrok yang jendela-jendela kusamnya setengah tertutup, Rose mengenang kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy itu.

Perjumpaan tujuh tahun silam di peron sembilan tiga perempat Stasiun King's Cross, London. Pertemuan pertama yang menimbulkan kesan mendalam di benak Rose. Kesan yang dirusak oleh wejangan keras ayahnya yang menuntutnya untuk menjauhi cowok bernama lengkap Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy itu.

_"Ingat Rosie, jangan terlalu ramah kepadanya. Kakek Weasley tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menikahi darah murni itu."_

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Dad! Aku ingin menikahinya!" Rose melolong kalut, mengagetkan sejumlah kurcaci cebol yang melintas di dekatnya. Memandangi Rose sepintas lalu, gerombolan kurcaci tersebut kembali berlalu. Jari-jari buntek mereka yang kokoh memanggul kuali berkarat yang disesaki benda serupa kepalan tangan bayi.

_Tapi dia tak mencintaimu, Baby Rose. Dia mencintai Little Lily._

Suara yang berhembus dari kedalaman sanubarinya itu menyulut emosi Rose. Perasaan Rose semakin campur aduk saat kenangan tentang pernyataan isi hati terdalam Scorpius berlarian di otaknya. Pengungkapan perasaan yang menjungkirbalikkan jiwa dan raga Rose seutuhnya.

Memejamkan mata letihnya, Rose memutar ulang kejadian kemarin lusa yang menghancurkan batinnya itu. Insiden curi dengar pembicaraan pasca pelajaran Herbologi yang diketahui Rose gara-gara rasa ingin tahunya yang membara.

Biasanya, sehabis pelajaran Herbologi maupun pelajaran tengah hari lainnya, Rose langsung menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang bersama sepupu-sepupunya.

Namun, hari itu berbeda sebab guru Herbologi yang baru mengajar di awal semester ini, Profesor Goshawk meminta Rose untuk membantunya mengoreksi ulang PR dan perkamen tugas siswa tahun pertama.

Memang, berkat kepintarannya yang luar biasa, sejak tahun keenam Rose sering didayagunakan sebagai tangan kanan dan asisten guru. Profesor Goshawk yang notabene masih asing dengan kurikulum Hogwarts termasuk salah satu pengajar yang memanfaatkan kredibilitas dan kompetensi langka tersebut.

Rose sendiri tak keberatan dengan tugas tambahannya itu. Bagi Rose, aktivitas ekstra itu semakin mengukuhkan reputasinya sebagai penyihir paling jenius se-Hogwarts. Predikat yang di masa lalu pernah direbut oleh ibundanya tercinta.

Setelah satu jam bersemayam di kantor Profesor Goshawk yang terletak di belakang rumah kaca, Rose akhirnya menyelesaikan mandat yang diterimanya dengan sempurna.

Mengusap perutnya yang kekenyangan sehabis menyantap sajian makan siang (Profesor Goshawk sudah meminta peri rumah yang bekerja di dapur Hogwarts untuk membawakan makan siang Rose ke kantornya), Rose beringsut menuju tasnya yang disimpan di bawah rak Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Baru enam langkah berjalan, Rose dikejutkan dengan suara berbisik-bisik yang amat dikenalnya. Suara familiar yang selama bertahun-tahun ini mengisi mimpi-mimpi indahnya di malam hari.

Didorong penasaran mendalam, Rose mengendap-endap menghampiri jejeran pot berisi kaktus abu-abu penuh bisul. Di sana, di dekat gundukan tanaman berduri yang menghasilkan Stinksap, cairan beraroma pupuk kandang tengik, Scorpius duduk bergaya dikelilingi kamerad-kamerad terdekatnya.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Rose hampir menguik tertawa. Tampaknya, meski tengah menghadapi detensi, terlihat dari jubah mereka yang menguarkan bau busuk khas Stinksap, geng Slytherin pimpinan Scorpius itu tetap menjaga keanggunan dan kepongahan mereka.

"Astaga, detensi kali ini benar-benar payah dan menjijikkan!" Scorpius mendengus gusar, mengendus lengan jubahnya yang dipenuhi noda. Sedetik setelah hidung mancungnya menyentuh lengan seragamnya, pemuda bermata kelabu perak itu langsung muntah-muntah di tempat.

"Scorp! Jorok banget sih kamu!" Rafflesia Arnoldi Zabini, satu-satunya penyihir perempuan di kelompok elit itu merutuk beringas ketika muntahan Scorpius membanjiri sepatunya.

Mencubit keras lengan Scorpius hingga lebam-lebam, putri tunggal konglomerat Blaise Zabini itu melafalkan Mantra Scourgify non-verbal. Mantra Pembersih yang langsung membuat muntahan Scorpius hilang tak berbekas.

"Busyet deh! Galak amat sih kamu, Raff," Scorpius mendesis tak terima, meniup-niup kulit lengannya yang membiru. Melirik sengit kroni ceweknya, yang balas memelototinya dengan sorot tajam, Scorpius melanjutkan cemoohannya.

"Nama memang mencerminkan sang empunya. Lihat saja dirimu. Mulut dan tingkahmu benar-benar sebusuk bunga bau bangkai," semprot Scorpius, menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya untuk memusnahkan semua kotoran di jubah sekolahnya.

Rose tersenyum senang mendengar komentar menyengat itu. Seringai puasnya kian lebar saat muka Rafflesia Arnoldi dipenuhi bercak merah, persis seperti warna kelopak bunga terbesar di dunia itu.

"Namaku indah kok. Kau saja yang tak punya cita rasa seni!" Rafflesia Arnoldi meringkik sinis, sengaja berbicara dengan aksen Italianya yang menyebalkan.

Menumpukan kedua tangan langsingnya di pinggul, penyihir yang mewarisi wajah bengis ibunya, Pansy Zabini nee Parkinson itu melanjutkan narasi berbusa-busanya.

"Madre bilang, sejak dulu ia ingin nama anaknya diambil dari nama bunga seperti dirinya. Kebetulan sekali, diriku lahir saat Madre dan Padre sedang berwisata di hutan tropis Bengkulu," sambar Rafflesia Arnoldi tak mau kalah, mengangkat hidung peseknya setinggi mungkin.

"Tapi Raff, di dunia ini banyak sekali nama bunga yang indah-indah. Contohnya, ivy, dahlia, sakura, azalea, camellia," Magnus Flint, cowok berambut hitam gelap yang berdiri di dekat Scorpius menyeringai geli. Mengedip nakal ke arah Scorpius, putra kedua pengusaha kaya Marcus Flint itu menyambung ocehannya.

"Dan juga Lily."

Keheningan tak terkira menyelubungi rumah kaca menyusul komentar provokatif tersebut. Rose sendiri mati-matian menahan napas dan erangan saat nama sepupu perempuannya itu disebut-sebut.

Oh tidak, tidak. Jangan Little Lily lagi. Jangan dia!

"Kenapa memangnya dengan Lily?" Rafflesia Arnoldi bertanya pura-pura bego. Padahal, dilihat dari sinar licik di mata granitnya, gadis berkulit coklat moka itu sudah tahu isi hati teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sangkal Scorpius ligas, menggosok-gosok tangannya dengan gelisah. Walau mulutnya membantah, Scorpius tak bisa menutupi rona samar yang mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

"Blimey, Scorp! Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata memakai _blush-on_!" Rafflesia Arnoldi mengikik usil, menyebut nama pemulas pipi yang selalu dipakainya satu kali dua puluh empat jam itu.

"Dia tidak memakai perona pipi, Raff. Dia memang selalu begini setiap kali nama Lily disinggung-singgung," Magnus Flint mendengking di sela-sela gelak tawa membahananya.

Di seberangnya, Hadrian Pucey tersenyum kalem, memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih terawat. Dibandingkan teman-teman cowoknya, pemuda bermata coklat itu memang lebih santun dan beradab.

Sepertinya kepribadian bersahaja itu diwarisi Hadrian dari ayahnya, Adrian Pucey, Chaser andalan timnas Quidditch Inggris. Atlet flamboyan yang sukses membawa Inggris menjuarai Piala Dunia Quidditch tahun lalu.

"Dia juga sering mendesahkan nama Lily di sela-sela mimpi basahnya," Greg Goyle, penyihir gembul bertubuh makmur membuka kartu teman sekamarnya itu. Bocoran kelas satu yang langsung disambut siulan mesum dan dengung setuju yang mencuat bertalu-talu.

"Lily... ah Lily... _Oh God_, Lily. _Yes_, Lily," Magnus Flint mendesah ngawur, menirukan tampang cowok mesum semirip mungkin. Di dekatnya, Rafflesia Arnoldi berkotek nyaring, persis seperti Mandrake yang histeris saat jidat mereka ditumbuhi jerawat.

"Scorpy suka Lily! Scorpy suka Lily!" Rafflesia Arnoldi meringkik seperti kuntilanak kerasukan. Tak menghiraukan delikan berang korbannya, penyihir tinggi semampai itu meneruskan aksi tawa dedemitnya.

"Ya, aku suka Lily! Puas?!" Scorpius membentak lantang, membuat mulut besar teman ceweknya itu menutup membentuk seringai kecil penuh kemenangan. Senyuman iblis yang baru diketahui artinya oleh Rose saat ratu gosip Slytherin itu mengerling sadis ke arahnya yang bersembunyi di balik gerumbul Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"Kupikir kau suka pada si kutu buku itu. Si Giant Baby Rose," Rafflesia Arnoldi menyindir melecehkan, sengaja mencantumkan nama panggilan yang amat dibenci Rose. Julukan yang kurang lebih berarti Rose si Bayi Raksasa.

Rose yang kakinya sudah kram karena kelamaan berjongkok hampir terjengkang mendengar namanya dimasukkan ke dalam pembicaraan. Memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar, Rose berharap-harap cemas menanti jawaban yang akan dilontarkan cowok idamannya itu.

Kumohon, kumohon. Katakan kalau kau menyukaiku, Scorp. Katakan kalau kau lebih mencintaiku ketimbang Lily, Rose membatin berkali-kali, menutup matanya yang tegang erat-erat.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Weasley. Tak secuilpun. Dari dulu aku hanya mencintai Lily."

Pengakuan itu tak ubahnya vonis eksekusi mati bagi Rose. Jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tak karuan kini berlompatan di katupnya. Engahan panjang pendek terlontar putus-putus saat paru-parunya seolah-olah kehilangan kemampuan menghirup udara.

_"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Weasley. Tak secuilpun. Dari dulu aku hanya mencintai Lily."_

Hanya mencintai Lily. Selalu Lily. Selalu...

Bara sakit hati dan cemburu yang menyelimuti kalbu Rose kian mengeras ketika mulut beracun Rafflesia Arnoldi kembali meluncurkan serangan pamungkasnya.

"Yah, Little Lily memang lebih unggul dari Giant Baby Rose. Lily lebih cantik, lebih anggun, lebih berkelas dan lebih bisa dijinakkan."

Rose yang masih memejamkan kelopak matanya tak sadar jika Rafflesia Arnoldi, siswi judes yang sudah menjadi musuhnya sejak tahun pertama itu tergelak sembari mengedip keji ke arahnya. Kerlingan yang rupanya disadari oleh pacarnya, Greg Goyle yang berdiri malas di dekatnya.

"Lily juga tak suka menguping. Tak seperti Nona-Sok-Ingin-Tahu-Segala ini."

Serempak seperti dikomando, Scorpius Cs menengok ke belakang, menangkap basah Rose yang ngumpet di antara helaian kaktus berduri. Ekspresi culas yang terhampar di paras Rafflesia Arnoldi kian jelas saat Scorpius bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"Ngapain kau di sini?"

Otak Rose yang masih mati rasa akibat pengakuan perasaan Scorpius tak bisa berputar dan berpikir cepat. Melihat rivalnya tak mampu merangkai kata-kata, Rafflesia Arnoldi langsung menyambar kesempatan itu untuk mempermalukan seteru abadinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Sepertinya tak hanya tulang belulangmu yang besar, Weasley. Telingamu juga sebesar dan selebar kuping gajah!" kokok Rafflesia Arnoldi puas, menyeringai senang tatkala teman-teman cowoknya tergelak terpingkal-pingkal.

Bagi Rose, derai tawa mengejek itu bukan apa-apanya dibandingkan pandangan merendahkan yang dihunuskan Scorpius padanya.

Melipat lengannya dengan arogan, Kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin itu mengawasi Rose dengan matanya yang bercahaya seperti bulan purnama. Sinar menghina membayang jelas di sana, mengirimkan tusukan setajam belati di hati Rose yang porak poranda.

Menahan tangis yang sudah mengganjal di kerongkongannya, Rose melesat meninggalkan rumah kaca setelah sebelumnya menjambret tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah papan pot Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Memaksa tungkainya melesat secepat mungkin, Rose terbang menjauhi badai tawa yang mengiringi derap kakinya. Menjauh dari tatapan menghina yang membuat serpihan hatinya hancur berantakan tak bersisa.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Nak? Kau tampak berantakan sekali."

Teguran serak itu mengembalikan kesadaran Rose. Mengubur kembali memori pahit yang membuat sukmanya berdarah-darah itu, Rose bersusah payah membuka mata birunya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, matanya yang mengabur akibat bekas air mata menangkap jelas siluet penyihir yang menyapanya barusan. Penyihir pria berpunuk yang masih terus mencermatinya dengan sorot prihatin.

Berdeham singkat, Rose menggelengkan kepalanya saat si penyihir berkulit sepekat tinta itu mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sesuai dengan anjuran James, Rose sebisa mungkin menghindari interaksi dengan penyihir yang mendiami Knockturn Alley, kawasan kumuh yang dikenal rawan dan tersohor sebagai sarang kejahatan.

Untuk pendapat yang terakhir, hal itu ada benarnya juga. Sebagai pelanggan surat kabar _Daily Prophet_, Rose sering membaca berita tentang aksi kriminalitas di Knockturn Alley.

Tampaknya, meski Auror atau laskar pembasmi penyihir hitam rutin berpatroli di Knockturn Alley, gerombolan bandit dan begundal bejat masih menemukan celah untuk menebar teror kejahatan mereka.

"Aku yakin kau baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini," si penyihir bongkok berpunuk itu menyeringai miring, menampakkan gigi kuning yang tak pernah disikat bertahun-tahun. Mengawasi Rose dari atas hingga bawah dengan sorot tertarik, si penyihir bau tanah itu kembali berceloteh.

"Di sini bukan tempat tepat bagi penyihir bermental lembek sepertimu. Pulanglah, Nak. Kau masih muda, tak layak mati konyol seperti kecoa."

Omongan si penyihir usil yang sarat intimidasi dan penghinaan itu spontan menyalakan bara amarah Rose.

Sebagai seorang penyihir yang terkenal kompetitif dan pantang dikalahkan, Rose tentu tak terima dirinya dicap sebagai gadis lembek bermental kerupuk. Apalagi disamakan dengan kecoa hina yang gemar menggerayangi kakus dan memakan kotoran manusia.

"Aku tak akan pulang sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Jika Lily bisa, kenapa aku tidak!" sembur Rose ketus, memicingkan mata saat penyihir penuh keriput di depannya terkekeh meremehkan.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan menilai sesuatu, Anakku. _Curiosity killed the cats_, semua yang hiperbola bisa membawa bahaya," si penyihir renta berdecak tak sopan. Gumaman tak jelasnya tentu saja memancing emosi Rose yang mewarisi watak temperamental ayahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu, terima kasih!" hardik Rose tajam, membalikkan punggungnya dengan kecepatan ekspres. Merentangkan kakinya sepanjang mungkin, Rose menjauhi si penyihir tak tahu diuntung yang masih menggelontorkan petuah-petuah kacangannya.

Menapakkan kakinya di jalanan kotor penuh sampah dan tulang belulang binatang, Rose menggeram dongkol. Berani betul penyihir kedaluwarsa itu menstempelnya sebagai gadis tak berotak dan lemah mental.

_Curiosity killed the cats_. Bah! Tentu saja ia tahu makna pameo itu. Sudah ribuan kali perumpamaan lawas itu keluar masuk kupingnya. Pepatah yang dikucurkan ibunya setiap kali Rose dianggap terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

Terkadang, Rose sering menggerutu tanpa suara jika ibunya mulai menceramahinya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mengatakan hal seperti itu mengingat di masa mudanya dulu, ibunya juga sama sepertinya. Sama-sama sok ngebos, sok tahu dan gemar mengulik urusan orang lain.

Rose bisa mengetahui temperamen ibunya itu berkat ulah ayahnya yang menjadikan kebiasaan tersebut sebagai bahan olok-olok. Setiap kali beradu pendapat, ayahnya pasti mengumbar watak negatif ibunya. Lelucon murahan yang dalam waktu singkat meledak menjadi kericuhan tak terkendali.

Tarikan napas dramatis meloncat dari batang tenggorokan Rose ketika kenangan tentang pertikaian orangtuanya berkibar-kibar di benaknya. Pertengkaran rumah tangga yang marak terjadi setahun belakangan ini. Atau tepatnya sejak ibunya menduduki posisi tertinggi kedua di Kementerian Sihir, Asisten Menteri Sihir.

Awalnya, jabatan prestisius itu membuat Rose membusungkan dadanya. Siapa sih yang tak bangga dengan pencapaian gilang gemilang tersebut? Namun, sudut pandang ayahnya sepertinya berbeda.

Ayahnya yang sejak dulu tak menyetujui kiprah ibunya semakin sering marah-marah. Tak sekali dua kali ayahnya menyalahkan ibunya yang dianggap terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Cedera total yang dialami ayahnya sewaktu bertugas di ibu kota Polandia, Warsawa kian memperkeruh keadaan. Gara-gara kutukan ilmu hitam yang tak bisa ditanggulangi itu, ayahnya tak bisa berjalan normal dan terpaksa pensiun dini dari Departemen Auror.

Mungkin ego terluka karena harus menganggur dan menggantungkan diri pada gaji istri membuat ayahnya gemar memancing keributan. Kadangkala, saat orangtuanya terlibat baku hantam, Rose terus bertanya-tanya mengapa dua insan berbeda karakter itu bisa dipersatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Dilihat dari berbagai sudut pun, perangai ibu dan ayahnya benar-benar kontradiktif, persis seperti air dengan minyak. Ibunya yang keras kepala dan terorganisir kerapkali berselisih paham dengan ayahnya yang sembrono, pecicilan dan selalu menggampangkan masalah.

Sebelum orangtuanya bersikap layaknya anjing dan kucing, liburan merupakan hal yang paling dinanti-nanti Rose. Tapi, semenjak keonaran memayungi keluarganya, Rose sangat membenci sesi liburan.

Bagaimana Rose bisa berlibur nyaman jika ayah dan ibunya tak henti-hentinya berkelahi. Atmosfer rumah yang dulu tenang dan tenteram kini menggelegak sepanas kerak neraka. Memaksa Rose mengurung diri di kamarnya sembari menutup rapat telinga dan matanya.

Jika Rose terlampau serius memikirkan efek pertempuran kedua orangtuanya, adik satu-satunya, Hugo Weasley bersikap sebaliknya. Sesuai dengan namanya yang berarti berpikiran cerdas dan tenang, Hugo jauh lebih bijak dalam menginterpretasi masalah.

Menurut Hugo yang mengutip keterangan paman kesayangannya, Paman Harry, sejak remaja orangtuanya memang tak pernah akur. Di saat mereka menikah pun banyak kalangan menyangsikan kelanggengan relasi keduanya mengingat jurang perbedaan watak yang begitu jomplang dan timpang.

Sikap adiknya yang tak serius dalam menanggapi keretakan keluarga mereka sering membuat Rose mencak-mencak. Hugo sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan kemurkaan kakak satu-satunya itu.

Jikalau Rose mulai kasak-kusuk mencari solusi, Hugo hanya nyengir santai dan menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata, "Tenang, Kak. Jika semua dianggap serius kau bisa ubanan sebelum waktunya."

Sejujurnya, Rose sempat iri menyaksikan cara adiknya menangani problema. Berbekal perilaku adem ayem seperti air mengalir, hidup adik tunggalnya itu seakan-akan luput dari masalah. Tak seperti dirinya yang terus tenggelam di dalam dilema.

Pernah di suatu malam, sewaktu dirinya tak bisa tidur nyenyak, Rose memandangi kanopi ranjangnya sembari berangan-angan. Jika bisa memilih, ia ingin diberi akhlak teduh seperti adiknya itu. Watak damai yang jauh dari perilakunya selama ini, berangasan dan penasaran. Karakter tak berbudaya yang membuat Rose dijauhi rekan-rekan sebayanya.

_"Yah, Little Lily memang lebih unggul dari Giant Baby Rose. Lily lebih cantik, lebih anggun, lebih berkelas dan lebih bisa dijinakkan."_

Rose mendesis saat perkataan Rafflesia Arnoldi terbayang di ingatannya. Ya, dibandingkan dirinya yang tomboi, Lily jauh lebih anggun dan patuh.

Sejak kecil pun mereka sering dibanding-bandingkan. Rose yang kepala batu tentu kurang menarik ketimbang Lily kecil yang manis, anggun dan ceria. Setiap kali Lily berada di dekatnya, Rose merasa dirinya seolah-olah ditutupi bayangan. Merasa dirinya tak lagi dibutuhkan dan diinginkan.

Tadinya, sebelum masuk ke Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, perbandingan berat sebelah itu tidak merisaukan Rose. Namun, semua berubah saat Lily menyusul dirinya masuk ke sekolah sihir berasrama paling bergengsi sedunia itu.

Sejak berbaris di acara prosesi Topi Seleksi, Lily sudah mencuri perhatian. Dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh mungilnya yang menggemaskan, Lily tak ubahnya bidadari kahyangan yang dinanti-nanti.

Ditambah nama besar orangtuanya, Harry Potter yang tersohor dengan julukan si Pahlawan Perang yang Terpilih, Lily tak ubahnya hidangan lezat yang membuat air liur lelaki menetes tak terkendali.

Sebagai seorang saudara sepupu, Rose seharusnya bangga menyaksikan kerabat dekatnya menuai aplaus dan atensi seperti itu. Namun, rasa sakit hati karena sering dibanding-bandingkan sejak kecil membuat Rose tak mampu menyembunyikan kecemburuannya.

Emosi negatif di dirinya kian berkembang ke ambang bahaya saat Rose melihat Scorpius, cowok yang diam-diam dicintainya memandangi Lily dari atas hingga bawah tanpa berkedip.

_"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Weasley. Tak secuilpun. Dari dulu aku hanya mencintai Lily."_

Mengusap tetes air mata pertama yang menuruni pipinya, Rose mencebik getir. Sekarang pengakuan itu membuatnya menyadari makna di balik tatapan mendamba itu. Tatapan mendamba yang tak pernah diberikan Scorpius pada dirinya.

_"Dari dulu aku hanya mencintai Lily."_

Ya, dari dulu orang-orang memang hanya mencintai Lily. Dibandingkan dirinya, Giant Baby Rose alias Rose si Bayi Raksasa yang menyebalkan, Little Lily yang mungil dan atraktif jauh lebih disukai.

Little Lily dan Baby Rose...

Menengadah ke atas, mencermati langit mendung berawan yang menaungi Knockturn Alley, Rose mendengus panjang mengenang nama panggilan yang tak disukainya itu. Kendati sejak kanak-kanak dirinya memprotes julukan Baby Rose, orangtua dan kerabatnya selalu memanggilnya dengan nama menggelikan tersebut.

Setiap kali dirinya menentang sebutan itu, dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah besar dan tak layak dipanggil bayi lagi, ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengingatkan bahwa kata tersebut tak cuma berarti bayi melainkan bermakna 'sayang'.

Oke, mungkin ibunya yang lugu bisa beranggapan seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan tubuhnya yang bertulang besar dan berpostur _boyish_, Rose sering dijadikan bulan-bulanan ejekan.

Puncaknya saat Rafflesia Arnoldi, cewek jutek yang sudah membencinya sejak tahun pertama menetaskan julukan baru untuk dirinya. Giant Baby Rose alias Rose si Bayi Raksasa.

"Nama itu cocok sekali untukmu. Tulang gede begitu masih ingin dipanggil Baby? Ngaca dulu dong!" itulah ledekan yang diungkapkan Rafflesia Arnoldi sewaktu Rose mengkonfrontasinya.

Mengibaskan rambut bob hitam gelapnya, gadis yang sepertinya terlahir ke dunia hanya untuk membuat Rose terserang stroke di usia dini itu kembali berseloroh.

"Seharusnya kau mawas diri, Giant Baby Rose. Pilih nama kesayangan yang sesuai dengan tubuh maskulinmu. Contoh dong Lily Luna Potter. Dia kecil mungil sehingga tak masalah terus dipanggil Little Lily."

Menelan ludah yang sekecut nanah Bubotuber, Rose mau tak mau menyetujui pendapat tersebut. Tak seperti dirinya yang tinggi jangkung seperti ayahnya dan bertulang besar seperti neneknya, Grandma Molly, Lily bertubuh mungil, persis seperti peri bunga yang ada di buku dongeng bergambar.

Bahkan, di usianya yang kelima belas, Lily tetaplah Lily kecil yang manis. Tubuh rampingnya yang mungil seakan memanggil-manggil kaum Adam untuk melindungi dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Hah, nenek lampir kelaparan tadi saja menyebutku domba gemuk! Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan Rose?" ringis Rose miris, mengamat-amati penampilannya dengan kritis.

Menatap pantulan bayangannya di genangan air, Rose memantapkan tekadnya yang sempat mengendur. Boleh-boleh saja ia kalah dari Lily dalam segi penampilan fisik, tapi ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika dipecundangi dalam unsur keberanian.

Ya, jika bukan karena provokasi James yang membanding-bandingkan kekuatan spiritualnya dengan Lily, Rose tak akan sudi menjejakkan kakinya di Knockturn Alley.

Sedari kecil, Rose sudah diwanti-wanti ibunya untuk menjauhi kawasan sarat kriminalitas itu. Distrik berbahaya yang sejak berabad-abad lalu menjadi markas terselubung bandit brutal dan ahli sihir ilmu hitam.

Hembusan angin kencang membuat bayangan Rose di air beriak tak tentu arah. Di setiap goyangan, Rose seakan terlempar ke momen liburan Natalnya di The Burrow, empat bulan lalu. Liburan yang membuatnya membulatkan semangat berkunjung ke area terlarang, Knockturn Alley.

Malam Natal itu, seperti biasa keluarga besar Weasley berkumpul di The Burrow. Seirama dengan pergantian era, bekas kandang babi yang dulu butut tak terurus itu direstorasi menjadi rumah berlantai tujuh, lengkap dengan kamar-kamar ekstra untuk menampung anggota keluarga.

Setelah menyantap hidangan Natal yang lezat dan meriah, para orangtua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Menghangatkan diri sambil menyanyikan lagu Natal di depan perapian yang berkobar menyala.

Kaum muda, termasuk anak-anak dibiarkan gentayangan di luar halaman, bermain lempar salju atau membuat boneka dan benteng salju. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung (hanya rinai gerimis salju yang tak mengganggu) membuat acara bermain di luar jadi lebih menyenangkan.

"Kemarin aku, Lily dan Al bertualang ke Knockturn Alley!" James berkata di sela-sela lemparan bola saljunya yang secepat peluru kendali. Pengakuan yang tentu saja disambut pekik kaget Rose yang bersandar di sampingnya.

"Knockturn Alley?! Apa kau gila?!"

Menyeringai sok, James membulatkan salju hingga sebesar drum minyak sebelum melemparkannya bulat-bulat ke kepala adiknya, Albus Severus Potter yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

Di samping kiri James, Lily terkikik kecil ketika bola salju jumbo itu menghantam muka Albus, membuat wajah cowok bermata hijau terang itu bersimbah bercak-bercak putih.

"Banyak hal menyenangkan di sana, Rose. Penyihir bertampang urakan maupun toko-toko aneh yang menjual barang langka seperti tengkorak putri duyung dan usus Naga Perut Besi Ukraina," lanjut James, tak mengindahkan mimik jijik yang terpeta di wajah Rose yang berbintik-bintik.

"Kita kan sudah diharamkan masuk ke sana!" geram Rose berang, mendelik kesal saat sepupunya yang tengah menuntut ilmu di Akademi Quidditch Internasional itu terkekeh meremehkan.

"Ups, aku lupa kalau tengah berbicara dengan Rose si Hamba Peraturan," cicit James pura-pura ngeri, memegangi lengannya erat-erat. Belum sempat menambah efek dramatis dengan berlagak pingsan di tempat misalnya, James mengumpat vulgar saat jidatnya diserempet bola salju seukuran telur naga.

Mengambil segentong salju dengan sabetan tongkat sihirnya, James dengan lihai menguleni air padat membeku itu hingga membentuk bola-bola berduri. Albus dan Hugo yang tak mau mati muda buru-buru mengibarkan bendera putih. Menyatakan menyerah dan berhenti dari pertarungan lempar bola salju.

"Yaah, kan kita baru mulai," keluh Lily getas, mengacak-acak salju di bawah kakinya dengan gundah. Bibir atas Rose mencibir melihat rajukan kekanak-kanakan itu. Rengekan yang sialnya ditanggapi sepupu-sepupunya dengan perhatian berlebihan.

"Lebih baik kau ikut kami membangun benteng salju, Little Lily," Molly Weasley II, putri sulung Percy Weasley dengan Audrey Weasley melambaikan tangannya yang memegang sekop sihir. Di sebelahnya, adik perempuannya, Lucy Weasley mengangguk antusias, tersenyum lebar menunjuk-nunjuk benteng raksasa yang hampir setengah jadi.

"Lalu, kalian membeli suvenir dari Knockturn Alley?" tanya Rose sarkastik, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan warna krem gading. Lily yang hendak beranjak menuju benteng ala Romawi mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, berpaling sembari menghela napas berat.

"Sayangnya kami tak bisa membeli apa-apa. Kami keburu kepergok Dawlish. Kau tahu, Auror bangkotan yang sebentar lagi pensiun itu," jelas Lily sedih, meremas-remas ujung mantel hijau seledrinya dengan gundah.

"Ooh, jadi kalian tertangkap basah?" Rose menaikkan alisnya ingin tahu. Menatap Lily lurus-lurus tepat di manik coklat terangnya, Rose kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Terus, kalian dapat hukuman dong karena melanggar peraturan?"

Betapa sebalnya Rose saat James dan Lily menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Kekesalan Rose semakin berlipat-lipat saat pipi Lily merona merah jambu. Rona merah muda yang membuat wajah bersihnya semakin indah dipandang.

"Tidak. Dada bilang kalau kami persis seperti dirinya sewaktu remaja dulu. Senang keluyuran ke tempat terlarang. Mama juga tak marah, ia hanya meminta kami untuk lebih berhati-hati," jawab Lily sumringah, berpuas diri mengingat kebaikan hati orangtua tercintanya.

"Wah, kalau kita sih lain ya, Rose," Hugo, adik Rose yang baru tiba setelah membersihkan kepala dan celananya yang basah terkena bola salju tiba-tiba urun pendapat. Menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya yang terbungkus topi bulu, cowok bermata biru itu berkata sambil menerawang hampa.

"Kalau aku ketahuan ke Knockturn Alley, Mum pasti mengomeliku sampai kupingku harus dirawat di Ruang Gawat Darurat Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo. Pantatku juga pasti tepos sebelah setelah disabet sapu balap Dad."

"Itu tandanya orangtua kita sangat menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kita!" balas Rose panas, tak terima orangtuanya dianggap sebagai penyihir kolot yang tak paham kesenangan anak muda.

Jika Lily tampak serba salah, James seperti biasa hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Menepuk-nepuk percikan salju yang hinggap di pundaknya, pemuda berdada bidang itu meneruskan kisah ekspedisi terlarangnya.

"Sayang sekali Dawlish memergoki kami saat hendak masuk ke toko _Borgin and Burkes_. Padahal, banyak yang ingin kulihat-lihat di toko antik itu," beber James, menyebutkan nama toko yang sudah berdiri sejak 1863 itu.

"Bah, apa bagusnya toko yang memfokuskan diri di bisnis barang klenik sarat kutukan itu," kilah Rose, mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya melecehkan.

Kendati dari luar Rose tampak tak peduli, di dalam hati dirinya merasa panas dan tersaingi. Bagaimana bisa Lily yang penakut dan serapuh boneka kaca pernah mencicipi udara Knockturn Alley yang mencekam?

Kecemburuan Rose menukik ke tingkat akut saat Lily tanpa sengaja keceplosan mengatakan dirinya bertemu dengan Scorpius di depan toko _Borgin and Burkes_. Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Rose merasa jantungnya seakan diremas-remas dan terhimpit tulang belulangnya sendiri.

"Scorp sempat terkejut saat melihatku, Rose. Ia bahkan tanpa malu-malu memarahi James dan Al karena nekat mengajakku," cerita Lily panjang lebar, tak mempedulikan kedut marah yang berdenyut di ujung bibir tipis sepupu perempuannya itu.

"_Well_, si pirang platina pucat itu boleh saja sok ngomel-ngomel. Tapi dari mata peraknya terlihat jelas kalau ia mengagumi keberanian Lily," ulas James menyimpulkan, tak sadar kalau asumsinya itu menambah panas situasi.

Mengepalkan tangannya di balik saku mantel sekencang mungkin hingga berkeretak menyakitkan, Rose mati-matian menahan kecemburuan dan kekecewaannya yang bergelora.

Rambut merahnya yang lebat meretih seperti tersetrum listrik saat matanya menangkap senyuman sinis yang membayang di ujung bibir Lily. Seringai kemenangan yang dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi ringisan khawatir.

"Rose, kau tak apa-apa?"

Menepis tangan Lily yang terjulur, Rose tanpa berkata-kata berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak menghiraukan panggilan panik Lily, Rose menjauhi sepupu tak tahu diuntungnya itu. Sepupu yang mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Yeah, sekuat apapun Lily berusaha menyembunyikan seringai kemenangannya, Rose tak bisa dibohongi. Selihai apapun Lily mengkamuflase watak aslinya, Rose tak bisa dikelabui.

Lily, Little Lily yang kecil dan manis berniat bermain api dengannya. Berniat menyalip di tikungan tanpa permisi. Tindakan yang sampai mati tak akan diizinkannya.

"Scorpius itu milikku, Little Lily. Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya. Dia milikku! Milikku!" Rose bergumam penuh tekad, tanpa ampun menginjak-injak genangan air dengan sepatu bot warna lilanya.

Melemparkan rambut merah bergelombangnya ke belakang, Rose mengeluarkan kompas sihirnya, alat yang bisa memandunya menuju toko _Borgin and Burkes_. Toko yang belum sempat dijelajahi oleh sepupu kecilnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

Memasukkan kembali kompas sihir ke saku jubahnya, Rose menghembuskan napas final. Disertai kumandang tekad terakhir untuk merebut kembali perhatian Scorpius, Rose berderap menuju toko tujuannya.

Toko yang tanpa disadarinya akan mengubah hidupnya dan nasib dunia untuk selamanya...

* * *

Keliningan yang ada di atas pintu berdebu berdenting nyaring saat Rose menjejakkan kakinya di dalam ruangan temaram. Hidung mancungnya menguncup dan mengembang tatkala bau busuk dan apak merasuki indra penciumannya.

Mengedarkan pandang gugup ke sekeliling ruangan yang remang-remang, Rose perlahan-lahan menjulurkan kepalanya. Mencari-cari si empunya toko sekaligus meneliti barang-barang kusam yang terpajang di etalase kaca dan rak-rak berkarat.

Menapak ke sudut timur, Rose berhadapan langsung dengan satu pak kartu Tarot bernoda darah. Plakat di dekat kartu menjelaskan kalau kartu lusuh itu bisa membuat penggunanya terkena nasib buruk berturut-turut, berakhir dengan nasib meringkuk di balik perut alligator, buaya paling ganas sedunia.

Menahan mual membayangkan mendekam di lambung buaya, Rose melirik ke samping kartu. Di sana, deretan topeng berparas mengerikan menyeringai menyambut Rose.

Rose berani bertaruh kalau senyum topeng-topeng itu semakin lebar saat ia membungkukkan wajah untuk membaca plakat berkarat yang tergeletak di dekat topeng paling seram.

"Hati-hati, jangan disentuh sembarangan. Topeng akan melekat di wajah untuk selamanya," Rose membaca keterangan di plakat topeng.

Bergidik, Rose menjauhi rak topeng berwajah horor itu. Walau tampangnya kurang elok, Rose tentu lebih suka berwujud manusia ketimbang bermuka sehancur topeng terkutuk itu.

Beringsut mendekati lemari retak di ujung ruangan, Rose sadar betul kalau gerak-geriknya diamat-amati oleh boneka porselen berambut hitam mengkilap yang tergeletak di atas rak penuh sarang laba-laba.

Sejak Rose memasuki ruangan, bola mata kaca si boneka terus bergulir, mengawasinya dengan saksama. Sesekali tangan kecil si boneka teracung ke atas, dengan anggun menutupi sudut bibirnya yang menguntai tawa mengerikan.

Setibanya di depan lemari yang kacanya sudah retak dan bertambal-tambal, mata biru Rose langsung dihujani kilau perhiasan gemerlap.

Selain jepit konde yang jelas-jelas dibuat dari gusi dan gigi manusia, satu-satunya perhiasan yang menarik perhatian Rose adalah seuntai gelang berhias dua batu opal yang berkilat-kilat indah.

Semula, Rose berpikir batu biru safir tersebut cuma batu mulia biasa sampai dirinya mendengar seruan lirih dari arah belakangnya.

"Itu gelang bola mata Circe. Pakai itu di tanganmu dan kau akan hidup tanpa bola mata selamanya."

Berbalik cepat-cepat, Rose mencengkeram jantungnya yang hampir copot. Untung saja tangannya tak gatal mencoba gelang indah yang ternyata dibuat dari sepasang bola mata Circe, penyihir legendaris Yunani itu. Penyihir wanita yang gemar mengutuk korban-korbannya menjadi binatang berwujud mengerikan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Miss?" Mr Borgin, si penyihir bongkok yang rambut licinnya mulai tanggal satu persatu mengawasi Rose dengan cermat. Lensa kacamata tak bergagangnya berkilat janggal saat pemahaman melintas di kepala setengah botaknya.

"Rambut merah. Wajah penuh bintik-bintik," Mr Borgin bergumam jelas, sejelas seringai aneh yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti Miss Weasley. Ya, wajah itu... wajah khas klan rambut merah Weasley."

Mengangguk tanpa suara, Rose mundur perlahan-lahan. Dari sekian banyak kejadian mistis yang menimpanya semenjak mendarat di Knockturn Alley, pengalaman masuk ke toko _Borgin and Burkes_-lah yang paling mendirikan bulu roma.

Tatapan puas Mr Borgin dan tawa mengintimidasi si boneka porselen membuat Rose menciut di tempatnya. Belum lagi dengan bau busuk dan desis gaib yang seolah berhembus dari cermin berukir di belakang punggung Mr Borgin.

Seolah memahami kengerian Rose, Mr Borgin memasang senyum ala penjualnya. Senyum lebar yang di mata Rose tak ubahnya seperti seringai serigala kelaparan.

"Kau ingin mencari sesuatu? Untuk hadiah mungkin? Atau untuk dirimu sendiri?" Mr Borgin bertanya bertubi-tubi, berpaling untuk mengambil cermin berukir yang dipajang di dinding dekat pintu belakang.

Mengelus cermin itu dengan penuh hormat, Mr Borgin mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke sosok Rose yang masih membeku di dekat lemari gelang bola mata Circe.

Sebenarnya, sedari Mr Borgin bersusah-payah mencopot cermin aneh itu dari gantungannya, Rose sudah diterkam keinginan menyelamatkan diri. Intuisinya terus-menerus meneriakkan sinyal bahaya. Sayangnya, insting meloloskan diri itu tak sejalan dengan kakinya yang terekat erat di lantai seakan-akan ketumpahan semen sihir satu kontainer.

"Cermin ini cocok untukmu. Cermin dua arah," Mr Borgin menyodorkan cermin halus itu ke tangan Rose. Memberontak hebat, Rose memaksakan dirinya untuk menolak permintaan tersebut dengan mengatakan dirinya tak butuh cermin.

"Kau pasti membutuhkannya, Anakku. Kau tahu cermin dua arah bukan?" Mr Borgin tersenyum membujuk, tanpa dipersilakan membungkus cermin itu dengan kertas berlabel _Borgin and Burkes_.

"Aku tahu apa itu cermin dua arah," Rose akhirnya berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Cermin itu memungkinkan kita untuk berkomunikasi dengan pemilik cermin serupa meski terpisah jarak ribuan kilometer."

Mr Borgin melengkungkan alis berminyaknya, tampak girang calon pembelinya paham betul tentang obyek yang mereka bicarakan. Memasukkan cermin yang sudah dibungkus rapi itu ke dalam tas kardus, Mr Borgin menyambung celotehannya.

"Nah, cermin ini sangat sesuai untukmu. Kau pasti butuh teman bicara yang asyik bukan?"

Ketakutan Rose bertransfigurasi menjadi ketersinggungan akut. Apa rasa kesepiannya begitu nyata sehingga tertato di jidatnya? Detik ini juga Rose seakan-akan bisa melihat tulisan huruf kapital yang berpendar-pendar di pelipisnya.

Tulisan yang kira-kira berbunyi seperti ini, HALO SEMUANYA, AKU ROSE WEASLEY, CEWEK KESEPIAN MEMBOSANKAN YANG BUTUH TEMAN BICARA MESKI CUMA MAKHLUK IMAJINER SEMATA.

Mengusir bayangan tentang stempel tak sedap itu, Rose memfokuskan diri pada tugas utamanya. Menepis tawaran mencurigakan itu sekaligus buru-buru keluar dari toko yang semakin lama semakin menyeramkan ini.

"Saya benar-benar tak memerlukan cermin itu, Sir. Lagipula, uang saya tak cukup," urai Rose tegas, berbohong tentang jumlah Galleon emas yang dibawanya.

Walau ayahnya tuna karya, berkat gaji tinggi ibunya, Rose masih diberi uang saku lebih dari cukup. Uang saku yang khusus dibawanya untuk memborong barang-barang langka di Knockturn Alley.

"Uangmu pasti cukup, Miss Weasley," mata pucat Mr Borgin bersinar tembus pandang, membuat Rose merasa dirinya tengah dironsen dengan sinar transparan.

"Harga cermin ini hanya seribu lima ratus Galleon," Mr Borgin berkata selicin rambut berminyaknya yang tinggal beberapa helai.

Bersikap dirinya tak mendengar repetan kesal Rose, penyihir bungkuk itu menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Membawa aroma busuk dan apak ke dalam paru-paru di dadanya yang bergoyang naik turun.

"Ini cermin yang dijual Mr Lucius Malfoy. Tentu saja harganya sangat tinggi," desah Mr Borgin, menyelipkan seringai tamak saat kesiap kaget Rose berganti menjadi gumaman tertarik.

"Cermin itu dulu milik kakek Scorp?" Rose berujar penasaran, membayangkan sosok penyihir berambut panjang ubanan. Lelaki tua bertampang angkuh yang selalu mengantar dan menyambut cucunya di peron sembilan tiga perempat Stasiun King's Cross, London.

"Ya, milik Mr Lucius Malfoy. Pelanggan utama toko yang loyal dan dermawan," Mr Borgin sengaja menekankan nada khusus di kata 'dermawan'.

Dengan mencantumkan intonasi spesial itu, penyihir bersuara merayu itu berharap konsumen remajanya mau mengeluarkan segepok Galleon yang disimpan di balik saku mantel.

"Apa mungkin pasangan cermin ini masih ada di Malfoy Manor?" Rose berbisik pelan, tersenyum girang saat kemungkinan kedua menghampiri otaknya.

"Atau, jangan-jangan pasangan cermin ini dipegang Scorp," gumam Rose antusias, bersemangat membayangkan peluang bercakap-cakap atau berinteraksi dengan cowok cinta pertamanya itu melalui cermin. Mungkin saja perasaan Scorpius padanya bisa berubah jika pemuda berdarah biru itu mau mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi di paras klien belianya, Mr Borgin mengerang senang. Akhirnya, setelah puluhan tahun terkungkung, dirinya bisa bebas merdeka. Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari dua dekade terbelit malapetaka tak terkira, dirinya bisa memperoleh kemerdekaannya.

Dan untuk itu, apapun yang terjadi, Mr Borgin tak akan membiarkan mangsa empuknya ini lolos. Apapun yang terjadi, Mr Borgin tak mau mengulang bencana derita yang sama.

Penderitaan tak berperi yang dirasakannya karena gagal membawa kakak beradik Potter masuk ke tokonya. Kegagalan yang timbul gara-gara kehadiran Dawlish, Auror brengsek yang muncul sedetik sebelum kaki kakak beradik Potter memasuki tokonya.

"Kau kenal Tuan Muda Scorpius? Wah, beruntung sekali. Ia benar-benar pemuda menawan yang tampan," decak Mr Borgin, menggosok-gosokkan tangan kotornya di celemek pudarnya.

"Ya, dia memang tampan," aku Rose, menahan pipinya yang mendadak panas dengan kedua tangannya. Berdeham serak saat mata keriput Mr Borgin mengerling nakal, Rose menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, mengambil sekantung Galleon emas yang tersimpan di sana.

"Ini, seribu lima ratus Galleon," ujar Rose, menyodorkan seonggok koin emas ke tangan Mr Borgin yang bergetar hebat. Keheranan Rose semakin menebal saat Mr Borgin berlutut seperti berdoa, menangis meraung-raung di lantai dingin berbau dupa kemenyan.

"Terima kasih, Anakku. Terima kasih," sedak Mr Borgin, bangkit berdiri dan menyerahkan bungkusan cermin tersebut ke tangan Rose. Sedetik setelah kardus cermin itu berlabuh di tangannya, jutaan sensasi asing menggelitik indra-indra Rose. Perasaan abnormal yang lagi-lagi membangkitkan alarm bahaya di kalbu Rose.

_Cepat buang cermin itu, Rose. Apa kau lupa peringatan dari Grandpa Arthur? Jangan percaya apapun yang bisa berpikir sendiri jika kau tak bisa melihat di mana otaknya berada!? _

Relung hati terkecil Rose melolong histeris, berulang-ulang meneriakkan peringatan untuk mencampakkan bungkusan yang berdesir tak normal itu. Bungkusan yang mengeluarkan desis aneh. Desisan mirip reptil berbisa yang membuat bulu tengkuk Rose meremang.

_Jangan, Rose. Siapa tahu Scorpius menyimpan cermin pasangannya. Kau bisa berbicara akrab dengannya melalui cermin dua arah ini. Kau bisa mengenalnya lebih lanjut dan membuatnya melupakan Little Lily untuk selamanya..._

Sudut hati kelam yang mulai tumbuh semenjak Scorpius menyatakan cintanya pada Lily meraung brutal, menuntut Rose untuk mempertahankan bungkusan tersebut. Bungkusan yang pelan tapi pasti menyelubungi Rose dalam kehangatan mengerikan.

Mr Borgin yang menonton pertentangan batin di diri nasabahnya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mulutnya yang kisut dan keriput mencicit pelan, berkomat-kamit berdoa agar gadis remaja di depannya itu mengurungkan niat membuang cermin tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Kecemasan yang melingkupi Mr Borgin tak berlangsung lama sebab Rose mendadak mengangkat mukanya yang tertunduk.

Melempar senyum ganjil, senyum yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh penyihir yang terhipnotis, Rose membuka pintu toko dan melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan dering kelintingan dan desah lega Mr Borgin yang terhuyung jatuh ke atas meja kasir.

"Akhirnya, Tom... akhirnya..."

* * *

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Rose. Ke mana saja kau?"

Hermione Weasley nee Granger menatap Rose lekat-lekat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Pandangan menyelidiknya tak jua surut meski putri sulungnya itu melempar pandang sebal ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, Mum. Memangnya tak boleh?" Rose bertanya asal, melempar sepatu botnya ke sembarang arah. Tindakan serampangan yang kontan membuat kemarahan ibunya meledak seperti bom molotov.

"Tentu saja tak boleh, Rose. Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati. Acara makan malam sudah dimulai dari tadi," gertak Hermione, berdecak tak percaya ketika anak pertamanya itu menepiskan rambut merah mekarnya dengan gerakan menantang.

"Jangan marahi dia, Hermione!"

Bentakan menggelegar yang terdengar dari arah ruang makan menghentikan omelan Hermione. Wajah Rose yang semula kecut berubah cerah saat ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu, berjalan terpincang-pincang ke arahnya.

"Dad," Rose merangsek memeluk ayahnya erat-erat, menikmati kehangatan yang selalu diperolehnya setiap kali bersandar di dada kekar ayahnya.

Meski mewarisi intelegensia ibunya, sifat dasar Rose mayoritas menurun dari ayahnya. Kesamaan karakter itulah yang membuat Rose merasa nyaman dan dihargai setiap kali berdekatan dengan ayahnya. Yah, kepada siapa lagi kau bisa berlindung selain kepada orang yang bisa memahami dan mengerti dirimu apa adanya?

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Ron. Dia belum bilang ke mana ia pergi seharian," cecar Hermione naik darah, mengacak-acak rambut coklat lebatnya yang digulung ketat.

Sejujurnya, Hermione tak ingin bertindak seperti ibu-ibu galak pengekang, namun akhir-akhir ini putri kesayangannya itu benar-benar tak bisa dikendalikan. Hari ini misalnya, tanpa pemberitahuan apapun Rose raib tanpa pesan, membuat seisi The Burrow gempar dan kelimpungan.

Lily yang setiap liburan tiba selalu tidur sekamar dengan Rose mengaku tak tahu ke mana sepupu perempuannya itu pergi. Kata Lily, Rose sudah tak ada di tempat tidurnya saat ia bangun dini hari tadi.

Kemarahan Hermione kian menjadi-jadi saat Ron melecehkan kecemasan naturalnya itu. Menurut Ron, putri mereka sudah besar dan bebas bertindak sesuai kehendaknya.

Prinsip yang tentu saja bertentangan dengan pandangan Hermione bahwa meskipun Rose sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun, ia tetaplah remaja tanggung yang labil dan mudah dimanfaatkan.

Dan sekarang, lihatlah hasil memanjakan overdosis itu, pikir Hermione getir. Rose tak lagi menghargainya sebagai seorang ibu. Terlihat dengan tindakan kurang ajar yang dilakukan putrinya itu setiapkali ia menumpahkan nasihatnya.

Oke, Hermione sadar kalau perubahan perangai itu sedikit banyak disebabkan oleh kesalahannya juga. Semenjak rumah tangganya gonjang-ganjing, Hermione melihat anak pertamanya itu mengalami masalah dalam bersikap dan berperilaku.

Gadis jeniusnya yang biasanya percaya diri dan mandiri kini sering termenung murung sendirian. Enggan bergaul dengan sepupu-sepupunya maupun berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan dirinya seperti sediakala.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Hermione tentu berjuang semampunya untuk mengatasi beban moril putrinya itu. Seringkali Hermione menekan sakit hati tatkala Ron menyumpahi pekerjaannya. Namun, titik sabar manusia punya batasan juga. Dan, tatkala garis batas itu terlampaui, keonaran luar biasa pun meledak di antara mereka.

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Mengesampingkan kondisi ramai di The Burrow maupun kepala-kepala yang melongok ingin tahu, Ron dengan berbusa-busa menceramahi Hermione. Mencemoohnya sebagai ibu tak bertanggung jawab yang gemar mencari-cari kesalahan dan dosa orang lain untuk menutupi boroknya sendiri.

"Jangan sok suci, Hermione. Kau sendiri baru tiba di sini sepuluh menit lalu. Apa bedanya dengan Rose?" tuding Ron pedas, menunjuk wajah pias istrinya dengan telunjuknya yang patah.

Mendengar tuduhan menyengat itu, Hermione menyipitkan matanya hingga membentuk segaris celah. Baiklah, Hermione sadar dirinya juga terlambat menghadiri jamuan makan malam tapi itu disebabkan oleh rapat penting mendadak yang tak bisa ditunda.

"Itu beda, Ron. Aku ada pertemuan dengan Kingsley, sedangkan Rose mangkir tanpa alasan jelas," kelit Hermione frustrasi, mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat saat sinar berbahaya melintas di manik biru langit suaminya.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan Kingsley," Ron menirukan suara Hermione semirip mungkin, menyelipkan nada genit merayu di intonasi suaranya. Tak mengindahkan protes penonton yang memintanya untuk berkepala dingin, Ron tanpa ampun meledakkan emosinya.

"Sepertinya kau intim sekali dengan Kingsley. Kenapa kau tak kawin saja dengannya? Jangan-jangan Kingsley membujang demi menanti jandamu," tuduh Ron kejam, memajang senyum artifisial saat melihat mata istrinya berkelap-kelip menahan tetes air mata yang menggantung.

"Ron! Jangan asal ngomong!" Ginny Potter, adik perempuan Ron sekaligus sahabat terbaik Hermione meraung berang. Menghampiri sobatnya yang bergetar membendung tangis, Ginny melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Hermione yang menggigil hebat.

"Benar, Ron. Itu fitnah namanya," Harry Potter, suami Ginny sekaligus teman cowok terdekat Hermione mengeluarkan pembelaannya. Pria bermata hijau cemerlang yang baru-baru ini diangkat sebagai Kepala Departemen Auror bergerak mendekati istrinya yang masih memeluk Hermione erat-erat.

"Hermione kan Asistennya Kingsley. Jadi wajar kalau mereka dekat," Percy Weasley, putra ketiga keluarga Weasley yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir mendukung argumentasi Harry.

Sebagai petinggi top Kementerian, Percy dan Harry tentu menyadari kalau keakraban Hermione dengan Menteri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt tak lebih dari hubungan profesionalitas semata.

Latar belakang sebagai anggota Orde Phoenix maupun pahlawan perang tentu kian memperdalam ikatan kerja tersebut. Keharmonisan relasi yang tampaknya disalahartikan oleh Ron yang terbakar api cemburu dan gengsi.

"Kedekatan mereka terlalu berlebihan. Apa-apa Kingsley! Apa-apa pasti Kingsley!" Ron berlagak tengil, mendemonstrasikan gaya wanita centil menjijikkan. Anekdot picisan yang dalam waktu singkat langsung memperburuk situasi.

"Brengsek kau, Ron! Bilang saja kau iri pada prestasiku!" Hermione mendengkung marah, mengusap air matanya yang membanjir dengan brutal. Di sebelahnya, Ginny berbisik menenangkan, menepuk-nepuk bahu kaku sahabatnya dengan gerakan menenteramkan.

"Apa! Dasar wanita jalang! Pelacur! Sundal!" Ron balas berteriak, melempar pot bunga yang ada di dekatnya. Untung saja, sebelum pot berisi rangkaian bunga kana oranye itu mengenai wajah Hermione, vas kristal tersebut sudah balik ke posisi semula berkat sapuan tongkat sihir nyonya rumah, Molly Weasley.

"HENTIKAN! CUKUP!" Molly Weasley berkaok marah. Bentakan supernya membuat dinding The Burrow bergetar seperti disaput angin tornado. Di saat getaran dinding rumah berhenti, keheningan saling tindih pun tercipta. Kesunyian menegangkan yang dipecahkan dengan ultimatum lantang berikutnya.

"Hentikan keributan murahan ini! Apa kalian tak malu bertengkar di depan anak-anak?" kutuk Molly dongkol, menunjuk cucu-cucunya yang bergerombol di ambang pintu ruang makan.

Menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggul, penyihir yang masih energik di usia senjanya itu bergantian memandangi putra dan menantunya. Mata coklat cerahnya yang memicing sengit dimuati aneka perasaan yang hadir silih berganti. Penyesalan, kasihan dan kemarahan.

"Ron, Hermione, sebelum tidur nanti aku ingin bicara dengan kalian," Molly mendelik ke arah Ron dan Hermione yang mematung kaku. Menepukkan kedua telapak tangan gemuknya yang bergelambir, Molly mengajak tamu-tamunya untuk kembali menikmati hidangan di meja makan.

"Ayo kita makan, Rosie. Kau pasti lapar," gumam Ron, membimbing putri favoritnya menuju ruang makan. Mengangguk tanpa suara, Rose yang selama keributan berlangsung hanya tertunduk membisu di sudut ruangan mengangkat mukanya perlahan-lahan.

Dan, di saat itulah mata birunya menangkap seulas senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir indah Lily. Senyum kemenangan dan berpuas diri yang selalu diperlihatkan Lily setiap kali dirinya ditimpa bencana.

Urat darah Rose berdenyut marah saat Lily dengan lihai memalsukan senyumnya itu menjadi cebikan khawatir tatkala Ron menengok ke arahnya. Ron, yang mengira pundak putrinya bergetar gara-gara pertikaian barusan tersenyum saat Lily menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ayo kita makan sama-sama, Baby Rose," ajak Lily lembut, menggenggam tangan sepupunya yang bersimbah keringat. Rose yang tak sebebal ayahnya tentu menyadari selipan nada tak tulus di bujukan tersebut. Intonasi satiris yang ironisnya ditanggapi ayah kesayangannya itu dengan antusiasme berlebihan.

"Wah, kau baik sekali, Lily. Sesama saudara memang harus seperti itu. Saling mendukung dan memperhatikan," Ron menyeringai senang, sengaja mengeraskan kalimat 'saling mendukung dan memperhatikan' tatkala Ginny, Hermione dan Percy melintas di dekatnya.

"Iya, Paman Ron. Aku sayaaang sekali pada Baby Rose," timpal Lily polos, mengerjapkan mata coklatnya yang bersinar terang. Rose yang tahu betul personalitas asli sepupu kecilnya itu hanya mendengus suntuk dan tanpa berpanjang-panjang kata langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa.

Sepanjang makan malam, tak ada insiden penting yang terjadi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani menyebut-nyebut pertempuran barusan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Molly Weasley, alur pembicaraan hanya berpusat di obrolan remeh-temeh semata. Diskusi ngalor-ngidul tak jelas yang hampir membuat Rose mati saking bosannya.

Menguap lebar, Rose meraba saku mantelnya, tempat di mana cermin dua arahnya tersimpan. Tersenyum dalam diam, Rose mensyukuri keputusannya melindungi cermin miliknya dengan Mantra Pengecil plus Mantra Penyamar tingkat tinggi.

Untung saja ia melakukan hal tersebut sebelum memasuki pintu depan The Burrow sebab kalau tidak ibunya atau Grandpa Arthur yang bermata elang itu pasti melihat dan menyita cerminnya tanpa permisi.

Senyum Rose merekah ketika dirinya mengimajinasikan berkomunikasi empat mata dengan Scorpius. Dengan berbincang akrab (di sekolah mereka tak bisa bergaul rapat sebab pada dasarnya anak-anak Slytherin dan Gryffindor saling berseteru), Rose optimis bisa memutarbalikkan perasaan Scorpius.

Rose yakin saat ini Scorpius hanya terpikat pada kecantikan fisik Lily saja. Ketertarikan yang pasti memudar jikalau pemuda atletis itu menyadari isi otak Little Lily yang sebenarnya. Kosong melompong! Tak dipenuhi apapun selain topeng sok baik hati yang memuakkan.

Fantasi tentang adegan percakapan rahasianya dengan Scorpius terpangkas ketika ayahnya yang duduk di seberangnya merayap tertatih-tatih menuju beranda. Rupanya, Rose yang tenggelam dalam lamunan tak sadar kalau sesi makan malam sudah berakhir dari tadi.

Menatap punggung bungkuk ayahnya yang bersandar goyah di balkon depan, Rose menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kecelakaan fatal saat bertugas di Warsawa telah merenggut semua berkah yang dimiliki ayahnya. Martabat, ketahanan fisik dan kelengkapan indra.

Lihat saja ayahnya sekarang. Ayahnya yang dulu segar bugar kini seringkih daun kering. Kutukan ilmu hitam yang menggerogoti tulang kaki kiri membuat ayahnya tak bisa lagi berjalan seperti manusia normal.

Mental ayahnya semakin binasa saat surat pensiun dini dijejalkan ke dirinya. Walaupun sejumlah koleganya memprotes keputusan sepihak itu, termasuk Paman Harry yang mati-matian membela, Departemen Auror yang saat itu masih dipimpin Proudfoot dan Savage ngotot mendepak ayahnya dari jajaran pegawai. Pemaksaan undur diri yang secara otomatis membuat ayahnya tergantung seumur hidup pada belas kasih sang istri.

Rose mengerjapkan mata perihnya ketika melihat ayahnya bersusah payah menyalakan sebatang rokok. Meski tahu nikotin dan zat-zat beracun lainnya bisa membahayakan paru-parunya, ayahnya tetap mengonsumsi lintingan tembakau itu. Benda adiktif yang dipakai ayahnya untuk mengusir depresi akibat vonis pensiun dini.

Meletakkan serbet di pangkuannya ke atas meja, Rose beringsut mendekati ayahnya yang tercenung di teras depan. Terbatuk-batuk kecil untuk memberitahu keberadaannya (ayahnya gampang jantungan akhir-akhir ini), Rose melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kurus ayahnya.

Ron tersenyum kecil saat kepala putrinya tersandar manja ke arahnya. Sejak kecil, Rose memang sangat kolokan dan gemar menggelendotinya. Temperamen dan watak yang hampir mirip membuat jalinan perasaan di antara mereka semakin menguat.

Selama ini, banyak pihak mengira kalau Rose mewarisi sifat-sifat ibunya. Pintar, sok ngebos dan tukang ingin tahu segala. Padahal, jika ditelisik lebih teliti, watak Rose jauh lebih mirip dirinya. Pencemburu, gampang mengambil kesimpulan dan keras hati.

Mengusap rambut merah putrinya, Ron menghembuskan asap rokoknya kuat-kuat. Seiring setiap hembusan asap pekat, Ron berharap benang kusut di dadanya terurai sempurna. Carut-marut yang timbul semenjak istrinya, satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya menjadi bawahan langsung bekas pimpinan Orde Phoenix, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ron sadar, bagi sebagian orang, kecemburuannya itu dianggap tak beralasan. Status Hermione yang sudah menikah serta perbedaan usia jauh di antara mereka pastilah membuat pria seterhormat Kingsley segan dan menaruh respek.

Padahal mereka tak tahu saja, gerutu Ron gusar, melempar puntung rokoknya yang masih berasap ke rumpun bunga kupu seribu. Sebagai pria yang mencintai Hermione, Ron tentu sadar siapa saja saingan-saingan cintanya, baik yang terang-terangan maupun terselubung seperti si brengsek Kingsley.

Yeah, Ron tahu bahwa sejak dulu Kingsley diam-diam mencintai Hermione. Diam-diam mengagumi kecerdikan penyihir mungil yang kini menjadi istri resminya itu. Ibu dari dua anak-anaknya. Wanita tangguh yang detik ini tengah berbincang serius di ujung telepon.

"Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, kau harus memilih pasangan yang sepadan dan benar-benar mencintaimu, Rosie," gumam Ron parau, mengagetkan putrinya yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati udara malam yang bersahabat.

Menengadahkan wajahnya, Rose menatap muka ayahnya yang dihiasi jambang dan jenggot. Semenjak tak lagi bekerja, ayahnya itu memang malas membersihkan diri. Kebiasaan barbar yang seringkali menjadi pemicu keributan berantai di rumah mereka.

"Apa maksudnya, Dad?"

Menggosok-gosokkan tangan lunglainya di belakang leher, Ron mencermati istrinya yang sibuk mencatat sembari bertelepon ria di ambang jendela.

Ron berani mempertaruhkan kaki kanannya yang sehat kalau saat ini wanita yang sangat dikasihinya itu tengah berbicara serius dengan atasannya, Kingsley Shacklebolt, si Menteri Sihir yang sampai detik ini masih hidup melajang tanpa pasangan.

"Jangan sampai kau hidup tersiksa seperti Dad. Mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintai Dad apa adanya," jawab Ron terus terang, menyalakan rokok keduanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Apa Dad sangat mencintai Mum?" bisik Rose tak percaya saat kenangan tentang umpatan dan kata-kata kotor ayahnya terngiang-ngiang kembali. Jika ayahnya benar-benar mencintai ibunya, mengapa pria yang tengah mengawasinya dengan pandangan sendu itu tega mengeluarkan serapah vulgar seperti itu?

"Oh ya, Dad sangat mencintai ibumu. Selalu. Sedari dulu," desah Ron, membayangkan kembali masa-masa sekolah mereka di Hogwarts. Masa-masa sarat perselisihan dan adu pendapat. Perang argumen yang ironisnya sengaja diciptakan Ron untuk menarik perhatian istrinya itu.

_"Dari dulu aku hanya mencintai Lily. Dari dulu... dari dulu."_

Rose memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin ketika pengakuan Scorpius berputar-putar di kepalanya. Entah kenapa, sejak memegang cermin dua sisi itu, ia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan omongan Scorpius maupun kecemburuan akutnya pada Lily.

Kecemburuan tak berujungnya pada sepupu mungilnya yang tengah bergelung manja di pelukan orangtuanya. Sepupu kecilnya yang selalu hoki karena mendapatkan semua hal yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Keharmonisan keluarga dan Scorpius...

Scorpius, satu-satunya cinta sejati yang dimilikinya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang tak akan pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain. Tak juga kepada Lily, gadis menjengkelkan yang tak mencintai Scorpius dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Untuk yang terakhir itu, Rose yakin seratus persen dirinya tak mengada-ada. Lily pasti cuma iri padanya karena selama bertahun-tahun ini ia selalu membangga-banggakan Scorpius. Lily pasti hanya ingin menyakiti dirinya, hanya ingin membuktikan kalau lagi-lagi, gadis kecil semanis dirinya-lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

Segala pikiran buruk yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu mengkusutkan akal sehat Rose. Mencengkeram saku mantel tempat cermin berharganya tersimpan, Rose menatap Lily dengan sorot berapi-api. Manik mata birunya terasa panas membakar saat sudut hati kelamnya mendesis sinis.

_Sekarang kau boleh tertawa seperti itu, Little Lily. Tapi, pada akhirnya akulah yang akan menari-nari di atas isak tangismu! Pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan mendampingi Scorpius sampai akhir hayat nanti!_

Selaras dengan keinginan menggelegak itu, Rose tanpa berbasa-basi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih terpekur memandangi hamparan kebun yang dipenuhi jembalang dan jelatang.

Abai terhadap senyum pura-pura Lily, Rose melangkah mantap menaiki tangga. Berjalan penuh semangat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai lima. Kamar tempat di mana ia bisa leluasa membuka cermin istimewanya.

Cermin dua arah yang tanpa disadarinya akan mengubah nasib dan masa depan dunia untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

"Scorpius... Scorpius..."

Mendesahkan nama Scorpius berkali-kali, Rose menatap penuh harap cermin di depannya. Mata biru langitnya terpancang lurus ke kaca cermin, mengawasi tanpa berkedip benda yang bersinar terang di tengah keremangan ruangan itu.

Rose yang mengharapkan bertatapan dengan sosok pirang platina nyaris terjungkal ketika pemuda tampan berambut hitam balik menatapnya dari kaca cermin. Untung saja semenit setelah masuk ke kamar Rose langsung memberlakukan Mantra Penolak Gangguan sehingga jeritan kagetnya tak terdengar keluar ruangan.

"Siapa kamu?" Rose bertanya setelah keterkejutannya memudar. Mata birunya yang serupa dengan mata ayahnya membulat saat pemuda rupawan di depannya tersenyum menghipnotis.

"Aku Tom," jawab pemuda berjubah rapi itu, menatap Rose lekat-lekat dengan mata gelap pekatnya yang menyiratkan kejeniusan liar.

Mengucek-ucek matanya, Rose kembali memandangi cowok keren yang mengaku-aku bernama Tom itu. Tadi, Rose bersumpah dirinya melihat pupil hitam Tom dihiasi semburat merah darah. Warna mengerikan yang selama sepersekian detik membuat paras tampan Tom terlihat tak manusiawi.

"Siapa kau?" Tom balik bertanya, mengangkat alis sempurnanya dengan elegan. Tanpa bertanya pun, Tom sudah tahu siapa gadis dungu yang ternganga-nganga di depannya itu. Remaja temperamental yang bakal menjadi jembatan utamanya untuk bangkit kembali menguasai dunia.

"Rose... Rose Weasley," bisik Rose serak, mengubur kembali peringatan yang dinyalakan relung kalbunya. Peringatan untuk tak mempercayai benda apapun yang bisa berpikir tanpa diketahui di mana otaknya berada.

"Rose Weasley," ulang Tom puas, mengunci manik biru Rose dengan sepasang bola mata hitamnya. Kurang dari sedetik setelah mata mereka bertemu, Rose merasa dirinya seolah-olah tersedot ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Terperosok ke dalam pusaran mengerikan yang membuat tubuhnya terombang-ambing seperti boneka rusak.

Satu-satunya suara yang didengar Rose sebelum kegelapan total menyelubunginya adalah desisan aneh Tom. Desisan yang sebelumnya didengar Rose di toko _Borgin and Burkes_.

"Aku sudah melihat hatimu, Rose Weasley, dan hatimu milikku."

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
